1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of playing a dice wagering game and a method for determining a payout.
2. Background of the Invention
Various dice games already exist in a gaming arena. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,264 offers a dice game that uses two six-sided dice and with a payout for either a single roll or a wager where a winner is determined two consecutive rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,019 offers a dice game that uses three six-side dice to determine a winning wagers. The game offers various payout odds for each wager and a winning wager is determined by the sum of the single die, a pair of dice, or all three dice, on a single roll of all three dice.
However, few of the prior art games ever are successful because they often have complex wagering schemes or are too simple to captivate a player.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems as set forth above.